An Expression Of Love
by Riley4
Summary: An Added Scene From BBB


An Expression Of Love  
By Riley  
Rating: - PG.  
Genre: - Romance. Episode Related.  
Pairing: - Jenny/Giles.  
Disclaimer: - I do not own anything relating to Buffy the Vampire Slayer and I do not mean to infringe on any copyrights. I am not making any money from this. Any original ideas however are mine.  
Note: - This is set during the season 2 episode BBB. Some of the dialogue and scenes will be familiar, as they are from the show, as my story runs parallel to the story-line of BBB.  
  
"Rupert!"  
  
"Ms. Calendar!"  
  
"I'm glad we ran into each other actually, I was hoping that we could er. . .do you have a minute?"   
  
He refused. God, he is so stubborn. Well, if he thinks he can just avoid me and I'll go away, he's wrong. I can be just as stubborn as him.   
  
When she had let a decent amount of time pass and thought that Willow and Xander would have by now moved from the spot outside her classroom, Jenny retraced her steps and went back into the computer classroom. Sitting down behind her desk, Jenny opened her top drawer. She pulled out a large red envelope and stared at it.   
  
It was a Valentine's Day card for Rupert. She knew he wasn't talking to her, but she had bought him a card anyway. For the past few days she had been hoping she could run into him and subtly give him the card. Today was Valentine's Day. She was going to have to give him the card some way. However, from his reaction earlier to her, she doubted it was going to be easy to get him to speak to her, let alone for him to take the card. She was secretly terrified that he would tear it up and throw it back at her.  
  
This morning she had checked her mail with a hope that Rupert may have sent her a card. He hadn't. Telling herself that he might want to give it to her in person, she had come to school with a shread of hope. It was obvious from his reaction to her just now, that she wasn't going to get a card from him. Depressed, Jenny sighed. Valentine's Day was such a good day for them to make all of this up too.  
  
The bell for next period rang. Making a decision, Jenny stood up and headed towards the library. She paused at the double doors and peered through the round window in the door. She couldn't see anyone. Taking a deep breath to gather her courage and calm herself, she pushed the doors open and strode purposely into the library.   
  
Rupert was not in sight, though she could hear movement in the stacks. "Rupert!" Jenny called. No response. "Rupert are you here?" she called louder.   
  
With a face devoid of expression, he appeared from the stacks. "Ms. Calendar! I'm rather busy at the moment."  
  
"I er, won't keep you long. I just wanted to. . .can we talk?"  
  
"Not just now. As I said, I'm rather busy."  
  
"Is there. . .is there anything I can help with?"  
  
"Not really. If you don't mind, I have some more books to go through." With that, he turned around and walked back into the stacks.  
  
Jenny's shoulders slumped and she let out a long sigh. She looked down at the envelope in her hand, that had been hidden from his view by a pile of books and his suit jacket that were on the table. Jenny placed the envelope on top of his jacket. She looked wistfully at his jacket with the red envelope on it. After gently running her hand along the collar of his jacket, she turned around and left the library.  
  
What she didn't know, was that Rupert hadn't fully retreated into the stacks and had been secretly watching her, waiting for her to leave. His heart had gone out to her when he saw the look on her face as she ran her hand along his jacket. He had been so very close to revealing himself and going over to her, taking her in his arms and holding her tightly to him.   
  
He now slowly walked over to the table. His hand tentatively reached towards the red envelope and picked it up. The word "Rupert" was written in Jenny's handwriting. He put it close to his nose and inhaled, hoping to detect some of her perfume on it. He wasn't disappointed and he smiled. Sitting down at the table, he careful undid the envelope and took out the card. It was of simple design, yet elegant. On the front it said, "No words can express", he opened the card and read further "what you mean to me." Below the cards standard sentiment, Jenny had wrote: - "Dear Rupert,  
I know this card won't make things right, but I'm willing to try anything to make it up to you, if you'll give me the chance. I know I don't deserve it, but please can we try to salvage our relationship! I miss you so much.   
love,   
Jenny xxx"  
  
Rupert closed his eyes and clutched the card to his chest. He softly murmured, "I miss you too." 


End file.
